babydowfandomcom-20200214-history
Care
This article is about taking care of your baby. You may just be looking for: Care (boutique) Taking care of your baby is one of the main things to do in-game. That is what BabyDow is mainly all about. To take care of your baby you must do various amounts of things, and buy several products, or items either from the boutique, or Fairy Forest. You may choose to not take care of your baby, but as said, that isn't even caring for the baby which is the main point of BabyDow. How To? To take care of your baby– is very simple, and easy. You must buy some products from the boutique (or Fairy Forest), in order to take great care of your baby properly. The main, simple items for proper care of your baby is available at the boutique, for decent prices. As well, here are some key things to taking good care of one or more babies that you may have at home while playing the actual game. *Feeding *Bathing *Changing *Playing With *Rest All of those major, and possibly only key concepts of taking care of your baby are all highly important for your baby's wellness, and your baby's growth and development though his or her virtual life. Another thing, is that once you click or skim through the baby care tabs, the other menus or pages will guide you further, from how much you need to feed your baby, to how much playtime your little baby needs. Feeding To normally feed your baby, you must complete their food portions. It is best to make the food limits exact, rather than a little less, or more. For example, when you have a new-born baby it is suggested you feed them 6 baby formulas. It can be maternal milk, or the baby formula, however the baby formula is 'heavier' in weight, in food terms, so you can feed your baby 5 of those, and maybe 1 maternal milk. However, the way you care for your baby is completely your choice. If you are in a nursery, with a dining hall open, an automatic menu may be presented to you. The menu will not always be available. Playtime Playtime is still an important part, and a major part of your baby's care. Playing with them rasies their fun and happiness. You will also get to see your baby smile! (Unless you play with them to the point in which they start getting hungry or tired) When playing with your abby, the fun begins, and they will not get bored to tears. They will always start to get unlean, hungry, and tired after playing with them for a long time. Playtime will also boost up your baby's growth and development, depending on which toy you decide to use. Resting and Energy Resting is also very ideal for your baby's growth and care. Rest boosts up their energy, and is very much needed after playing for a long time. Naps are very important for your baby, if they haven't had a full night's sleep. They are also important if you do activities, or play for a while. Cuddles, boost several points of energy as well, however, they don't always guarantee a full, maximum energy bar after cuddling with your baby. Cuddling is mainly for part energy regaining, and fun! When you feel it is time, or it is 20:00 (Game Play Time) or above, you can tuck your baby in for a good night sleep, in the rest tab. Then you must wait for the next real day to approach, and then you may resume the fun with your baby! (Unless you use a Primrose Hourglass or a Wisteria Dream)